Screech
by Beckeh
Summary: When Amy gets hit by a car, Sonic realises just how much he loves her. Pg for some language....ooh, naughty me ;)


Beckeh: Hi, people :D I'm writing a sonic fic!  
  
Sonic: No, you don't say.  
  
Beckeh: Shut up and get back in the story.  
  
Sonic: Whatever (leaves)  
  
Beckeh: Oh yeah, and someone calls a emergency hotline. Over here in England its 999 so I'm using that. Mmkay? Good :D Enjoy!!  
"You're lucky. You should be happy you have a girl following you." Knuckles said, as he bit into his fajita.  
  
"You have NO idea." Sonic said, his head on the table, and Knuckles could swear he banged it a few times while Sonics head was behind the menu. "She has that really squeaky voice for one, and keeps going on about REALLY irrelevant stuff, like what she bought last week, and what make-up she likes to wear, and wear she gets her dresses from and-"  
  
"I get the idea." Knuckles butted in. "So, when she starts buggin' you, how do you react?"  
  
"I RUN LIKE HELL!" Sonic replied, finally looking up into Knuckles Purple- Blue eyes.  
  
"Uh-uh." Knuckles said through a fajita filled mouth, "Bad. Just say 'I left something in the oven. It was a muffin for you.', then run. Girl's buy it all the time."  
  
"Tried it."  
  
"Uh..ever tried talking to her?"  
  
Sonic put his head in his hand, rubbing his temples, "I've tried but she just butt's in about 'What I'm Getting At', and 'If this has anything to do with those worm's I put in your pie last Aprils Fools Day', and she never lets me finish."  
  
Knuckles finally finished his fajita, and used a napkin to rub some fajita sauce off his cheek. "If she's starts to interrupt you, just put your hand out in that 'Talk to the hand' way, and she'll be quiet."  
  
Sonic raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all this stuff, exactly?"  
  
Knuckles smirked, "Lots of practice on Rouge. Well, gotta go. Lemme know how you and Amy turn out." With that, Knuckles stood up and left the burger- and-fajita bar that they were in. After a milkshake, Sonic also left in the direction of Twinkle Park, the only place Sonic could think of that Amy would be.  
  
Sonic only looked at the pavement as he walked down the street. How would he start off? "Yo, I need to talk to you about your attitude problem"?  
  
This was obviously not going to be easy, and Sonics slightly short temper didn't make things any easier.  
  
He had chosen the right place to go. Outside Twinkle Park was Amy, picking up some groceries that she had dropped. To start off on a good note, Sonic went to help.  
  
"Lemme get that.," said Sonic, rushing over the help pick up a French Baguette.  
  
"Oooooo," Amy said, blushing furiously, "Thank you, Sonic!" She broke out in giggle fits.  
  
"Uh, Amy, I came to-" Amy had grabbed Sonics arm, and was dragging him to the nearest Milkshake bar.  
  
"Hey, Sonic! Long time no see! Wanna know what I've been doing?"  
  
"U-uh, I don't really have the time, I came to-"  
  
"No time, huh? Don't worry!" Amy took a big breath before...  
  
"WellonwednesdayIwenttothestoreandIgothisdressitwasonlyhalfpricesoIthoughtwh ythehecknotandthenIwentandwatchedthegamewowdidyouseethatenglishplayerwhatshi snamemichaelowenohwowwashegorgeousandthen-"  
  
"AMY!!" Sonic shouted, now getting agitated.  
  
"What???"  
  
"You're always like this! This is why I always run away when you come near me, and quite frankly I don't wanna talk to you right now!!!" Using his speedy powers, Sonic ran off into the Casino area. It was only then that he'd realised what he'd done.  
  
"Shit." he thought aloud.  
  
He wandered around the Train Station for her. She definitely wasn't going to be at Twinkle Park cooling off. It was then that she saw her; crying on the steps of the station, tear drops falling onto the pavement below.  
  
"Oh no...." Sonic thought, his voice coming out in a whisper. He took careful steps towards her, when through tear stained eyes she saw him.  
  
"Amy....I...."  
  
"No! Just go!" Amy wailed, throwing her head into her hands.  
  
"Amy..I-I didn't mean to..."  
  
"NO! JUST GO AWAY!" Amy left the steps, clumsily tripping.  
  
She couldn't see the car approaching.  
  
"AMY!!!!"  
  
Despite his speed Sonic couldn't reach her.  
  
A scream.  
  
The sound of bone's hitting concrete.  
  
Hitting it hard.  
  
Silence.  
"Amy!!!!!"  
  
She just lay there, sprawled out on her side, on the pavement, her arms out in front of her. Blood seeped through one visible wound, yet Sonic wasn't sure if she had more.  
  
People rushed over from the opposite pavements, some with cell phone's calling 999. Other just stood there, shocked.  
  
Sonic leaned over her, gently feeling for a heartbeat.  
  
"Amy?...."  
  
No answer. Could she be?...  
  
"Amy?!?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Checking her wrist for a pulse.  
  
The faint sign of life, a small thump beating softly inside her.  
  
The ambulance siren wailed through out the streets, as a white van swirved around the corner. The paramedics unloaded a stretcher, and slowly put Amy on top of it, placing a gas mask over his mouth. They motioned Sonic to climb on, and he did so, taking a seat next to Amy's bed.  
  
Maybe even her death bed?  
  
No. She's a strong girl..She can't die.  
  
Or could she?  
  
No. She can't.  
  
Someone else climbed aboard. Two people, in fact. One had crimson fur and the other had fur of an abyss black.  
  
"Sonic..what happened?" came the dark voice of Shadow the Hedgehog.  
  
It was strange.  
  
Shadow's voice almost sounded sympathetic.  
  
Knuckles sat down next to Sonic, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sonic could tell that the question 'You screwed up talking to her, didn't you' was hanging on Knuckles' tongue.  
  
"..." Sonic stared at Amy. The machine that checked her heartbeat showed that she was still alive..  
  
..but for how long?  
  
Why did these questions haunt Sonics mind?  
  
..Was he feeling guilty?  
  
"It's my fault." said Sonic, after leaving the scene in the ambulance.  
  
"Hmm?" Shadow said, his arms crossed.  
  
"It's my fault. If I hadn't made her cry..she wouldn't be in this ambulance. she wouldn't be dieing."  
  
"Who said she's dieing?" Knuckles pointed to the heartbeat-checking- machine. Her pulse had gone up, but only slightly. From 30 beats a minute to 50.  
  
The van pulled into the hospital. The paramedics unloaded the stretcher holding Amy and wheeled her into the hospital, passing people who stared at Sonic and his friends, obviously recognising him.  
  
They eventually came to a double door. The others granted Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles admission, while this one said "keep Out".  
  
"I'm sorry. You'll have to wait here." said the doctor, and he firmly shut the door behind him.  
  
"Well, lets go find some seats. We could be here a while.."  
  
Knuckles gave Shadow a sharp nudge in the ribs, pointing to Sonic. He was on his knees, staring at the tiled floor.  
  
And something happened that neither Knuckles, Shadow or even Sonic expected to happen.  
  
He cried.  
Shadow had fallen asleep, while Knuckles was staring at the ceiling from the floor. Sonic was standing at the door, as he had been for the last two hours.  
  
Only staring at what he could make out through the frosted glass.  
  
Knifes.  
  
A bright light.  
  
Sonic shuddered.  
  
"It's my fault....it's my fault..it's-"  
  
Shadow got up from his seat and whacked Sonic around the face, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
  
"No. It's. Not"  
  
Sonic just stared. It wasn't like Shadow to say it wasn't anyones fault. It would usually be something along the lines of 'Know you've blown it, ass.'.  
  
The light over the top of the operating room went of. Sonic looked up.  
  
The doctor came out of the theatre, blood staining his gloves.  
  
"Is she ok???" All three said at once.  
  
"Well, for the exception of a few haemorrhages, and 4 broken bones, yea."  
  
"....Will she be ok?" Sonic whimpered, shuffling his feet.  
  
"We're not quite sure. We think so....the next 24 hours will decide."  
  
Sonic sat by Amy's bed. Her heartbeat was higher now.  
  
"Amy..." Knuckles and Shadow were outside, getting some fresh air. Knuckles has a slight phobia of hospitals.  
  
"I'm sorry. If I hadn't screamed atcha, you wouldn't be here right now. The reason I went to you was to talk.I mean, I realised.how nasty I had been to you....and I wanted to make it up to you but.I guess..my temper got to me before my feelings for you could." Sonic put his head into his arms on Amy's bed. No-one else was in the room at the time, but if anyone was....  
  
...They would've easily heard Sonic's crying.  
  
Pink eyes flickered open.  
  
"Sonic...you're so sweet..."  
  
A cough.  
  
Sonic lifted his head, tears still staining his cobalt fur.  
  
She sat up, her slinged arm made her give the tiniest yelp of pain.  
  
Amy smiled.  
  
"I heard what you said...and I heard you cry..and I've decided that." Amy laughed when she saw Sonic blush.  
  
"..I'll forgive ya."  
  
She managed to give Sonic a hug.  
  
While Sonics head was over her left shoulder, he could see Knuckles and Shadow through the door window. Shadow gave him a thumbs up.  
  
".I love you, Amy Rose." 


End file.
